


:-)

by P0tat0witheyes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, bye, bye felicia, fuck that, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0tat0witheyes/pseuds/P0tat0witheyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After such a dramatic announcement and happenings, Laura, LaF, Mel, JP and Perry all shared a look which they all equally understood. It was time.

They tracked down Theo and Vordenberg who were terrorising the campus as fuCKING USUAL. *ahem* 

Laura used her krav maga skills to kick Theo in the head while LaF used their chainsaw they acquired because i fucking decided they have one okay?! And chopped off Theo's limbs because fUCK YOU THEO YOU LITTLE SHIT

Meanwhile Perry used her cool new "secret" dean skills to absolutely destroy vordenberg in the most pAINFUL FUCKING WAY POSSIBLE BECAUSE ABSOLUTELY 100% F U C K Y O U and turned him into a vordenberger and fed him to the pigs. JP then drank his blood because fuck youvordenberg.

Theeen Carmilla returned and slaughtered the rest of the traitors and was like "hey nice job dudes" then turned Danny so she was ALIVE AGAIN and then LaF also found a way to bring Mattie back because SHE SHOULD LIVE TOO and also then perry was "normal" and everything was cool and then hollstein got on good terms again (make of that what you will) and it was gr8 and yeah. 

Bye bye vordie you absolute walnut. 

LONG LIVE LAWRENCE. #SheWasALoyalSister *salsa bitch emoji*


	2. :-) part 2

FUCK YES @ VORDENBERG VORDENBYE FELICIA


End file.
